Code Lyoko: Episode 81 Infiltration
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Our heros are gonna sneak to X.A.N.A.'s ship and crush it. If they will be lucky, they could do even more. And it will happen on Yumi's Birthday!


# 81 Infiltration_

[Digital sea_ X: 723 Y: 500 (A possible location of 4th replica)] 23/10/2013 Monday 19:20

Group fights in the network. Odd attacked 4 kongras, "Why all the monsters are always chasing me!" Odd yelled, trying to evade the laser shots.

"Odd! Yumi, Odd is attacked by most of the monsters, help him!" Jeremy said, looking at the state of head-in.

"SERIOUSLY! And I do not have sandwiches for a picnic." Yumi said sarcastical, shooting down the shark. It flies to the Odd's navskid . They shoot at the engine, "Uh-oh. Yumi hurry! Odd can not hold much longer!" Jeremy said. Navskid odd is only 30% of endurance. Aelita sitting in the cockpit of a skid. Sonar shows a yellow dot, "Jeremy, change sonar detected the 4th replica, and moving." Aelita said.

"It may be the ship of Xana., William, go to the site and install the signature beacon." Jeremy ordered.

"Got it." William said his navskid flies to the location of the ship. In 40 seconds, he comes to the place (it was the ship CLU from: Tron: Evolution), "I'm here, Jeremy Running lighthouse.." William types short command on his keyboard, the lower part navskid opens and three guns come out, the central cannon lights blue, William clicks a button on the joystick and a small pod flying from the gun and sticks on the side of the ship, "It's done by Jeremy, Going to odd." His navskid flies to the Odd's position .

Yumi, Ulrich, and William shoot kongras, "Chao fishes." Ulrich teased.

"Phew. Thanks guys !." Odd said in relief.

"Oh, no! Scyphozoa attacks skid's shields." Shouted Jeremy. Scyphozoa's tentacles attached to the Skid's shield and drains energy from it. "I wonder if our torpedo cannon to destroy the Scyphozoa completely?" Odd asked. Four navskids activated guns "Ready ... FIRE" Yumi ordered. All naskids shot at Scyphozoa at the same time. All torpedoes hit Scyphozoa and it disappears into the red pixels, "Wahooo!" All exclaimed.

"Congratulations with the first destruction of the Scyphozoa!" Jeremy said. The map shows 15 red signals, "Damn! 15 monsters waiting for you!"

"No problem." Odd said.

"I do not think about this Odd! Skid has only 45% of endurance. Retreat!" Shouted Jeremy.

"And how would we do it? They're surrounding us!" Ulrich said. Jeremy notices and transportation hub, "There is a high rate of the center 20 m to the north-west." Jeremy said. Skid rushes to the hub, skid rotates from horizontal to vertical position, "Get ready, round boud acceleration ..." Aelita said as skid dives into crimson wormhole. Inside it, skid flies very quickly, "It's ... beautiful ..." Yumi gasped, looking at the crimson power lines, "Wow!" The rest said. Skid comes from another hub, "Whoooooaaaaaaa ... It's even worse than the transport in the sector 5" Odd said, grabbing his stomach. The sky is blue again. Skid flying to the gateway Lyoko.

**/ Odd's jingle /**

[Computer Lab] 19:40

Jeremy looks at the screen, "Well done, William. Now we have the location of the ship. Tomorrow, we will infiltrate the ship and collect data, or even destroy it, if we are lucky." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but you forgot 2 things first: Hiroki is sick, and it does not help you, and the second: XANA could find us if we are too close to the ship." Ulrich said.

"Yes, but I did a stealth program, with it, XANA can not find us, even on his ship. Tomorrow we'll activate it and enter the ship." Jeremy replied.

"Good, because we have 15 minutes or we'll miss the dinner." Odd said. They got out of the lab. When the laboratory door, Nicolas and Herb came out of the hole at the top of this laboratory, "Stop." Nicholas said.

"I thought they were just hypnotized Sissi, but this ..." Herb pulls his camera, "Faster, Nicolas, we have to make pictures of this place and show it to the principle." Herb photographs supercomputer's terminal. Hicolas and Herve are coming to the scanner room and asked: "What are those pipes?" Nicolas photographing scanners with Herb, "Hey, there's another room below." Said Nicholas and they went to the supercomputer room. they enter the room very bright flashes of light, "AAAAHHH! I can not see anything! "Nicolas and Herb said in unison. As the light faded, they rub their eyes. Black Tower with golden lines arose, they were wide-eyed. Herb photographs supercomputer in all corners." Yes! Success! "Herb said.

"Wait, if Jeremy is the leader of this team, he will record their adventures." Nicolas offered.

"When did you become so smart?" Asked Herb, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sissi became softer, I got smarter, everything changes." Nicolas said. They returned to the computer lab, Herb is looking for Jeremy's diary , "Where is it ... HA!, Found it! Let's see ..." Herb grinned Nicolas standing next to him. Box plays one of the diary entries of Jeremy ...

_"The Diary of Jeremy Belpois, September 16, 2013 Today, some unexpected things happened :. First, we learned that Sissi spied us for a few days, and she knows everything about Lyoko supercomputer and I have a brilliant idea to solve this problem, I Jeremyfied Sissi, and under my control, it erased all records that she did, while penetrating our headquarters. I went to the rec room to tell everyone about my action, but they were upset, and Aelita was furious. When I was a smoke figure in front of me. He calls himself Cybervenoom and he wants my union. course defeating XANA is a top priority... but I want to be with my friends. After the attack of Xana, Aelita told me how to solve the problem of our secret, by the device she called him MCP: .. memory control program It worked! Sissi and her "minions" forgot about the supercomputer and Lyoko Our secret is safe again! ".. Said Jeremy. October 21 2013: XANA and Cybervenom started the war, but we could not completely destroy Cybervenom because Aelita's father is inside it, and if we destroy Cybervenom, we lose Franz Hopper as well. "  
_

Nicolas and Herb watch and record each diary entry to show the principle.

**/ Djingl Yumi /**

[Kadic academy_ main gate] Tuesday 29/10/2013 8:10

Yumi entered the school yard. She meets Ulrich and Aelita, "Hey guys." She greeted them. Ulrich gives Yumi a can of juice,"Thanks Ulrich. Have you seen Jeremy?"Yumi said.

"He was asleep on the keyboard again, Odd is with Sissy, and William on another date with Anais." Aelita said. "And what about Hiroki?"

"He's at home with a cold, but he said he will help us in today's mission." Yumi said. Aelita goes to the ATM. Her phone rings, inside was a message, _tell me about your results after the mission, call me and we can talk about everything._ This message was from Anthea Hopper. "Of course mom." Aelita said with a smile.

[Computer Lab] 14:35

All Lyokowarriors, except Hiorki gathered in the laboratory. They sit at the table ofconversation: "Well, Einstein, and when you'll activate the stealth program." Said Ulrich.

"To activate this program, you need to activate the tower manually, in other words, you have to get Aelita to the tower. I chose the tower in the mountain sector. Go to scanners." Jeremy said. Five Lyokowarriors went down to the scanner room. Jeremy opens the link in the video, "Hiroki, are you there?" Jeremy sees the 11-year-old boy with black hair and a pale face, "Yes, I'm here." Hiroki said, in a hoarse voice. "Hiroki, be prepared, we begin the mission. Are you ready?" Asked Jeremy.

"After Aelita activate the tower, I inject the stealth field into their profiles." Hiroki said.

"We are there, Jeremy." Odd said.

"Transfer:Odd,transfer:Ulrich,transfer:Yumi." Scanners' doors closing.  
"Scanner: Odd scanner Ulrich, scanner: Yumi.". Odd, Ulrich, Yumi are floating in scanners.  
"Virtualization." They disappear in bright light.

"Transfer:Aelita, transfer:William."  
Scanner:Aelita,scanner:William.  
Virtualisation." Aelita and William disappear in the scanners. Aelita and William land on rock island right after Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. they hear Jeremy's voice,"The tower is right in front of you through the cave... and... I see someone in 30 meters in the South from you." Jeremy said, on the map were 5 green dots and a a blue dot on the other island. "Cybervenom or X.A.N.A.?"Ulrich asked.

"He's neutral. Two platforms are connected by a thin path. Yumi, go there." Jeremy ordered. Yumi comes to the thin path,"Okay... Let's go." Yumi sighed and does a few pirouettes to the next island,"He's behind one of two rocks." Jeremy added. Yumi goes behind the rock and sees someone sitting on the ground, that she never expected to see on Lyoko,"Nicolas?"

**/Aelita's jingle/**

[Lyoko_mountain sector] 14:43

Nicolas' outfit was a lot alike Matthias':He wore a red skin-tight suit, with metallic-green long boots, on his back was a long sword, unlike Ulrich's katana, it was slight thicker Ulrich's katana and long as William's zweihander. "What happened, that you appeared on Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"It was Herb's idea. Yesterday, we infiltrated into your secret lair, took photos and opened Jeremy's diary, but then, someone possessed him, his voice and eyes became strange." Nicolas started.

_Flashback._

_[computer lab] 28/10/2013 20:01_

_Nicolas and Herve had finished recording Jeremy's diary. Then, a window opens and shows an activated tower,"Hey what's that?" Nicolas asked, looking at the monitor. Then, a blow of smoke comes from the holomap. When the smoke cleared, Nicolas notices, that Herb is lying on the floor. Herb awakens and shots a bolt of electricity at Nicolas, knocking him off. Nicolas awakens inside of a scanner,"Oh, you're awake, Nicolas." Herb said through intercom. His voice was computerized. "Why yo're doing this!? Let me go!" Nicolas cried, trying to open scanner's doors. "Don't even try to escape. X.A.N.A. needs a new henchman." Xanafied Herb said._

_"X.A.N.A.?" Nicolas asked in confusion._

_"By X.A.N.A.'s order, Transfer:Nicolas." Nicolas is above the floor,  
"Scanner:Nicolas." A metallic ring is scanning Nicolas.  
"Virtualisation." Nicolas is enveloped by a bright light,"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nicolas shouted in fear. He lands on the island of the mountain sector. He looks around,"Where am I? Is that a video_ game?"_ He asked. Then, a laser shot hits his back. "Stop fire!" A voice said behind Nicolas, he turns around to see Matthias' clone. "Burrel? Is that you?" Nicolas asked._

_"Not exactly. X.A.N.A. needs you assistanse. He'll give you everything you want." Matthias offered a hand._

_"Whoa. That sound cool, but i'll go-" Nicolas was cut off by Matthias,"You don't know, what you'll gonna lose Nicolas." He put a hand on his shoulder,"Think about the adventures in the virtual world." Matthias leans to Nicolas and whispers into his ear,"Every wish of yours will come true."_

_"Every wish of mine? I always wanted to be rich." Nicolas said._

_"Of course. You'll get everything you want, just help X.A.N.A." Matthias whispered. Nicolas turns to him,"What I must do." Matthias smirks,"Destroy his rivals." Matthias opens his palm and a hologram of the Lyokowarriors appears,"They're called themselves , the Lyokowarriors. They're a great threat to X.A.N.A.. My master wants to destroy them and get Aelita. If you want to know, why X.A.N.A. wants Aelita,just say, that she has something, that will save the Earth." Matthias explained._

_"That sounds great, except..." Nicolas said and pulled out his longsword and pointing it at Matthias," Destroying my friends." He stated, slicing through blocks behind Matthias. Matthias sighed,"And I thought, this won't be necessarily. Scyphozoa." Matthias ordered and a giant jellyfish rose up,"After him!" Scyphozoa obey and pirsuits Nicolas._

_-End of flashback-_

"They were chasing me, until they lost my track." Nicolas stopped telling a story.

"What are we gonna do Jeremy." Odd asked.

"I'm going to rematerialise Nicolas." Nicolas disappears in blue pixels. "Okay. Let's proceed. The tower is on another island to the North-West." They rode to the tower. And then... "X.A.N.A. sends a welcome commitie. 4 ultratanks." Jeremy said.

"Rock n roll!" Odd exclaimed, he prepared his arrow guns. All 4 ultratanks appeared around the tower. Aelita uses her creavity to over the ultratank in ice. She charges up a large energy orb to the monster. It explodes in pieces,"Wow! What an explosion!" Aelita remarked.

"Supersprint." Ulrich dashes to the second ultratank. It opens its shell a shots at Ulrich, he dodges and stabs ultratank's cannon with one of his swords,"I don't understand. You devirtualised Nicolas, X.A.N.A. is still attacking." Ulrich said.

"Maybe he wonder why we're targeting this tower. It's a great advantage for us." Jeremy suggested.

"So frightened X.A.N.A.? Very well." Odd said. The other two ultratanks approached to Yumi, Odd and William. "William. Use supersmoke when I say." Yumi said, he nods. Yumi stands behind William, one of ultratanks open the shell and started to charge up its large cannon,"Wait... wait... NOW!" Yumi ordered and luched her fans at William, he turns into the silver smoke and fans go through him and cuts down the cannon. William dashes to the another ultratank, materialises and cuts it in a half. Odd fights with three wasps on a overboard. "Aelita! I need to slow them down!" Odd said.

"Understood. TIME BREAK!" Aelita charged an invisible energy field and time slows down. Odd shots down two wasps. Time goes to normal. "Alright the fast one. Only you and me." Odd smirked. they flew to oppsite side of the island and flew forward each other. He and the wasp fired at each other, but before the laser hit Odd and the overboard, he jumped off, does a salto and shoots another laser arrow at its back. He lands on his paws, the wasp blows up into pixels,"I'm the king of speed." Odd smirked again.

"Well done guys. Aelita, it's your turn." Jeremy ordered. Aelita enters the tower. She goes to the center of the first platform and rises up. She places a hand on the interface.

**AELITA_**

**"**I'm ready Jeremy." Aelita reported.

"Understood. Activating the tower. 3.2.1. GO!" Jeremy press an 'Enter' key. The tower glows green. "The tower is activated Hiroki. Do your work." Jeremy said. a loading bar appeared on the monitor, in 20 seconds download completes,"The stealth program activated." Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi,Odd and William became transparent. Odd started to fooling around,"Odd! You look like an idiot." Yumi shouted.

"Hey! How do you see me. I thought I'm invisible." Odd said.

"You can see yourself to oriented with, but for X.A.N.A. you're completely invisible. And by the way, he is the Skid." Jeremy said, as the skid approached them.

**/William's jingle/**

[The digital sea X: 711 Y:412] 14:58

"The skid's invisible too." Jeremy said in amazement.

"So the things will be cool." Ulrich suggested.

"Maybe, but proceed with caution. The ship may have an advanced scanner, so you must reach the ship as fast as you can." Jeremy warned.

"Understood, activating turbo." William said. The skid's engines are glowing from neo-blue to bright white. On the interface of the skid, the speed bar increses from 200 to 500 km/h. The invisible Skid dashes through servers of the network.

"wwhoooooooOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All shouted in a mix of shock and joy.

"AELITA! Slow down! You're too close!" Jeremy ordered. Aelita reaches for the red trigger. The skid slolws down to 150 km/h right before the ship,"Phew. That was pretty close." Odd sighed.

"You could say that Odd. Jeremy, what are we gonna do?" Ulrich asked.

"Dock to the ship carefully. Then, look around." Jeremy answered. The skid sneaks to the dock station of X.A.N.A.'s ship. "Disembark." Aelita commanded. They landed on the dock station. "What a HI-tech." Odd remarked, looking around. Lyokowarriors headed to the computer room: It was a floating platform with consoles, attached to the glass monitor. On the monitor were ernomous lines of symbols," I'll handle it." Aelita said, she types series of commands on the glass keyboard. "WOW! There is even more data than in sector 5!" Aelita remarked. The monitor shows a download bar.,"The download started." She said.

"I see." Jeremy answered. The download bar appeared on Jeremy's monitor," I already recieved some data. This ship is called 'Sentinel'. And also have a map of the Sentinel. I see a strange signature on the end of the corriodor." Jeremy said, looking to the map.

"Yumi and I handle it." Ulrich said. He and Yumi ran to the doors. Doors opened and they went through the corridor. It was a mettalic corridor with orange flashlights. "Yumi. I need to tell you something." Ulrich said. Yumi turns to him,"Yes Ulrich." She said. He leans to her and kiss. Yumi in shock. "Happy birthday Yumi." Ulrich announced.

"Oh Ulrich, you remember! Thanks!" She replied. they entered the room. Inside of the room was a console and a cage, inside of the cage was X.A.N.A.'s monster: It has massive arms,tiny legs,a large-grey kankrelat's shell.

"Whoa! Jeremy, we have a grown up kankrelat!" Ulrich reported.

"Yeah... I see... This is a volcanoid, a very dangerous species." Jeremy started looking at the model and status of volcanoid. He found a match of two monsters,"And you're right Ulrich! He's an evolved form of kankerlat." Jeremy said in shock.

"Wow! X.A.N.A. has new surprises for us! Come on. Let's go further." Yumi said. She and Ulrich went to another door. Behind it was a large dock with transitional lines, on them were platforms, and new monsters are riding on them: They were humanoids, dressed in black body-suits and helmets. They were as tall as William, and have green twin blades, on their shoulder pads were X.A.N.A.'s insignias.

"Uh oh, Jermey, X.A.N.A. has an army of his agents. And this army is ernomous!" Ulrich reported.

"How is Nicolas?" Yumi asked.

"Er... He's slightly terrified by yesterday's event, but he's okay." Jeremy answered, Nicolas is sitting on the table with a zombie face. the download bar is filled up 60%,"Aelita. How is your progress?" Jeremy asked.

"There is an ernomous pack of-" She was cut off by an explosion of the wall,"HELLO X.A.N.A.! DIDN'T YOU EXPECT ME?" Cybervenom exclaimed. Venomcreepers and venomized human avatars came from the hole.

"Great. Cybervenom has joined the party." Odd remarked. venomcreepers start to shot at Odd, he protects himself with a shield,"Hey einstein. Aren't we gonna be invisible?"

Jeremy types a command and fixes his glasses,"Oops, the stealth program has shut down when you entered the 'Sentinel's' shield. Protect Aelita until the download will be complete." He activates Ulrich's and Yumi's com-links," Ulrich, Yumi. Bad news, Cybervenom did a breakthrough to the Sentinel. Return to Aelita right now." He ordered. Yumi and Ulrich ran to the corridor, but venom avatars blocked their way,"Uh... Jeremy... We'll be late. He have our own party." Ulrich said, preparing for battle. Yumi dashed to the and hit them with her staff. She stabs two venom soilders with her fans, they disappear in purple pixels. Yumi dodges stabs of their swords. After some pirouetts, she kicks 4 of them into the lowest level of Sentinel. Ulrich sprints to venomcreepers, dodging their fire, he spins slices them through like they were kankrelats,"Too easy." As he said that, Matthias appeared, throwing his axe at the platform,"I don't think so Ulrich." His axe turned into the missile launcher. Ulrich backflips to dodge a missile,"HOW MANY TOOLS THIS STAFF HAS !?" Ulrich asked in shock. Then, Matthias' launcher becomes a laser refle, he shoots at Ulrich lasers. Ulrich deflects them with his swords quite easy," Come on Matthias. I know you can do better." Ulrich said and dashes to another corridor,"Catch me if you can." He teased. Matthias ran after him.

**/Aelita's jingle/**

Odd and William are fighting against legions of X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom. William dashes to venomcreepers. He spins and cuts them through like in his first mission. Odd teleports to evade any swipe of venomsoilders' swords. He shots acid arrows at each of them. Two venomsoilders dashed at William and are swinging their swords at him, but William ducked, knocked them off and stabbed them with his zweihander. Cybervenom walks through the fight zone to Aelita,"Do everything you want, but I'll never surrender." She stated, charging up energy orbs.

"Foolish Aelita. I came here not for you or fight with your friends. I need to tear this ship apart, so I can proceed." He placed a hand on the console. Then, a huge explosion heard from afar,"Oh... Maybe your friends have done it by themselves. Well... LEGION! RETREAT!" Cybervenom ordered. Venomsoilders went back to the hole. Before Cybervenom gone, he turned his head to Aelita,"Don't worry Aelita. When I destroy X.A.N.A., I'll come to you." He said and went away. Aelita was in a trance for several seconds and turned to the console. The downlaod was complete."Jeremy, it's done. How is Ulrich and Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich is fighting Matthias' clone in the core chamber." Jeremy explained.

**Two minutes ago**

The scene switches to Ulrich. He sprints to the central core chamber: It was a octagonal platform with a short pyramid in the center. On the sides were two console, monitoring the core's status. above the pyramid was a sphere that looks like the core of Lyoko, but orange, through it was a data laser,"Jeremy. I found the core." Ulrich reported. Matthias teleports behind Ulrich and swings his axe, but Ulrich ducks in time and does a roundhouse kick, he stabs Matthias by his katana, Matthias dodges and shots a red energy orb at Ulrich. Ulrich lands on the bottom of the pyramid. Matthias dashes to Ulrich, jumps, prepared for final strike, but two other Ulrichs knocked him out. Matthias growls. Three Ulrichs sprined to Matthias for final strike,"Oh no. SHADOW FIELD!" Matthias turns into red transparent silhouette. All swing of their katanas are going through him. Matthias swings his axe to devirtualise Ulrich's clones,"You no allies left Ulrich. GIVE UP!" Matthias growled. Ulrich smiles,"The last smile before your death?" Matthias said.

"First: Devirtualisation is not actually death. Second: I have an ally, or even..." Ulrich started, tilts his head to the left,"I have a girlfriend." He finished, as Matthias rose up in the air. Behind his was Yumi,"Hello, sweetie." Yumi winked. She throws her arm and Matthias is fying to the core."Nooooooooooo!" Were his words, before he slammed into the sphere. The sphere cracks and lightning shots are coming from it. Everything is shaking, "Jeremy. The core is Destroyed." Yumi and Ulrich ran to the skid.

Lyokowarriors gathered in the dock station. "Energize." Jeremy commanded, as they teleported into their seats. The skid rushes through the hangar of the Sentinel, it dodges the falling ruins of the ship. When the skid escapes the Sentienel, the ship blows up in a bright flash of red. "Mission accomplished. Return to the hangar." Jeremy said. The skid is lying to the direction of Lyoko,"What about Nicolas and Herve?" Odd asked.

"I used the M.C.P. on Nicolas. And what about Herve. Well... Thank god he's predictable. I deleted compromising data from his computer and activated M.C.P. on his monitor." Jeremy said, with a wide smile.

The sky of the digital sea becomes red,"Uh oh. X.A.N.A. not happy by the destruction of the Sentinel. Here comes the rorkal and 5 kalmars." Jeremy said, as exclamation signs appeared on the screen. All navskids separated from the Skid's needle. Odd and Yumi are chasing rorkal-Matthias' navskid. Rorkal dodges every torpedo, rotates and fire lasers at Yumi's navskid,"Urgh! Only five minutes ago, I smashed you to the giant sphere, and you return! YOU'RE IMMORTAL OR WHAT?!" Yumi roared, and opened a rapid fire of torpedos. This rapid fire destroys Rorkal completely.

"Ew... I'll take a note for myself: Don't mess with Yumi Ishyama." Odd said.

Ulrich and William are protecting The Skid from kalmars: They're flying around the Skid, destroying every kalmar,"DARN! If we destroy a kalmar, a new pack of them appear!" Ulrich roared. Then, 20 kalmars are drilling Skid's shield. Skid is shooting them down,"Jeremy. They'll break through the Skid's shields. Even if Yumi and Odd join us, we couldn't defeat them. Do something!" Aelita begged.

Jeremy is trying to find a solution,"Think Jeremy, how to destroy all monsters, that drilling the shield surface of the Skid... Wait, SURFACE!" an idea comes to Jeremy's mind, he types a series of commands, but an exclamation window opens,"Oh no! Not enough energy! Guys, listen up, I know how to destroy all of them, first: bring all navskid in." Jeremy started, all navskids returned to the skid and hooked on,"Okay Jeremy, what's next?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy types again, the window shows a 3D model of the Skid. The green wires of the model connects the Skid and Navskids. Blue dots are going through Navskids to the Skid. "I'm using the Skid's energy recources to boost the Shield and create a powerful electrical surge through its surface, that will destroy all of them." Jeremy explained.

"Wow! You gotta fry them off? Cool." Odd remarked. Jeremy press the _'enter'_ key. Skid's shield brights up and covers with electrical shots, all kalmars blow up in red pixels, then these shots hit every coming kalmar, until they all gone. "Great idea with chain reaction." Ulrich remarked.

"Thank you, thank you." Jeremy replied. the Skid is going to Lyoko.

**/Aelita's jingle/**

[computer lab] 17:45

"Okay einstein, what we stole?" Odd said, leaning on the wall.

"The data from Sentinel, I can upgrage your equipment, or even locate two missing replicas." Jeremy said, typing on the keyboard. A window opens and shows the map of the network, a moving circle dot wanders around the map,"This radar will search the network for another replicas." Jeremy started.

"And when we'll find another ones." Odd asked, crossing his arms.

"Well... during a week or two..." Jeremy answered.

"So, there's no difference between this version and the old one." Odd remarked.

"Yeah, but this version can locate not only X.A.N.A., but also Cybervenom's activity." Jeremy finished.

"Yeah, that's very cool, BUT, do you know, what day is now?" Ulrich smiled.

"Yumi's birthday!" everyone exclaimed. Yumi is very happy. They're singing a birthday song, Ulrich gives a purple present box,"Here's you present." Ulrich said. Yumi is unpacking the box and pulls up a beautiful, purple, Samsung Galaxy S5. Yumi's eyes are very wide as her smile, while looking at her phone,"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She shouted in shock, and kiss Ulrich into the lips. Ulrich is shocked, but he likes it. Aelita comes to Jeremy,"Um... Jeremy. Can you connect my phone to the montior." Aelita asked. Jeremy in confusion.

"Of course." Jeremy said slowly. "Why?" He asked. She showed a message on her IPhone. Jeremy in shock. He turns to Others,"Guys! I'm not gonna interrupt your party, but I have a good news." Jeremy said.

"What news?" William asked.

"We finaly have a contact with my mother!" Aelita announced gladly. Everyone is shocked,"Really?" Odd asked, Aelita and Jeremy nodded. "Cool! Let's do it right now!" Odd offered.

"I agree with Odd. This is a great chance." William replied. Jeremy turns to the monitor and activates the video link. A window opens, in it was static until the image got clearer. It was the image of a woman with pink hair and in lab coat,"Aelita? It's you?" A woman asked. "MOM! I'm here." Aelita answered.

"Yes I see. And there are your friends?" Anthea asked. Aelita nodded. "I see: This blond with glasses, Jeremy Belpois. The boy with brown hair is Ulrich Stern, the brunette is Yumi Ishiyama, two boys behind you are William Dunbar and Odd Della Robbia." Anthea replied. The others are shocked.

"How do you know our names?" Odd asked, wide-eyed.

"N.E.S.T. has a large database with your names, and also, there's our agent watching after you in the Kadic academy." Anthea explained, Odd is amazed," Aaand... Who is this, we want to know." Odd said, wandering around the lab.

"Sorry Odd, but Mr. Campbell banned the disclosure of his name. I'm so sorry." Anthea answered, with guilt look on her face.

"And what about project 'Carthage'?" Aelita asked her mother.

"Carthage project was created for blocking enemy's communications, but it was only a cover. Actually... This project was created to hide and analyze alien technology, but this project was illegal for every army or FBI, CIA and MI6. They were stealing our technology, studied them to destroy us. N.E.S.T. was studying not only alien tech, but also mystical objects, and temporal technology." Anthea started to explain.

"Wait. Is that because of N.E.S.T. a myth of the Area 51 was created?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, that was a slight leak of information. Thankfully, a leak was so small, so the info was enough only for myths and Sci-Fi movies." Anthea replied.

"And what about those people, who created this leak?" Yumi asked.

"They picked up a psychomanipulatical device. It was defective and caused a complete damage of their brains. They died before we found them." Anthea answered.

"Oh my god." Yumi whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait a sec. You said, that the 'Carthage' project was illegal, so how Waldo and you got in that mess?" William asked.

"It's hard for me to say, but it was only because of Waldo's intelligence. He was one of many, who found a way to affect space-time vortex, but I don't know, how he did that." Anthea said, with a qestionable look.

"We don't know either." Aelita said.

"But I know." Jeremy suddenly said in realization and flickered his fingers.

"Really?" Yumi said, rising an eyebrow.

"The RTTP program. He created this effect by a quantum equilibrium inside of our supercomputer." Jeremy explained.

"So... Waldo Schaeffer built a real time machine down there." Odd asked in disbelief.

"Not excactly." Jeremy protested,"It work only in one way."

"You were right Aelita, he's a lot like father." Anthea remarked. Jeremy blushes,"Er... thanks."

"Okay. What are we gonna do now?" Ulrich asked.

"We're gonna to reduce Cybervenom's influence in the world, and your job is to fighting X.A.N.A." Anthea said.

"Wait. Are we going to meet again?" Aelita asked in a worry.

"Don't worry, my darling. We'll meet again soon, Samuel's agent will contact you, when we'll need your assitance. And happy birthday Yumi." Anthea waved.

"Thank you." Yumi replied. The video link offlines. Aelita's eyes are filled with tears.

"Aelita?" Jeremy reaches to her,"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She answered, sobbing and wiping her tears,"It's just so unbeliveable, that everything is getting so fine and so fast!" Everyone has gathered around her,"Well... If this so great as you say, let's go to Yumi's house and celebrate her birthday!" Ulrich announced, he recives a loud 'YES!'.

"And what about Hiroki? As I know, he's ill." Odd said.

"He's not just ill. He's a liar. He is a great actor and Johnny can do a very realistic makeup." Yumi explained.

"He did that, only not to go to school?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded.

"Does your parents know?" William asked.

"For now, not, but they will." Yumi stated.

"Let's go already! I can't wait to eat the cake!" Odd shouted. They went out of the lab.

* * *

**Ta-da! This episode is over. It was hard. For now, I don't know what episode, I'll write next. It could appear in two or three weeks. While I'm thinking, PLEASE, REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! **

**Oh yeah, I have new themes of characters. There's the full list (New themes could be added eventually):**

**Aelita's theme: Houses by Grat Northern.**

**Jeremy's theme: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.**

**Yumi's theme: Still Alive-Mirror's Edge soundtrack.**

**Ulrich's theme: Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down.**

**Odd's theme 1: Joker And The Thief by Wolfmother.**

**Odd's theme 2: The take Over, the Breaks Over by Fall Out Boy.**

**William's theme: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.**

**Hiroki's theme: Whistle baby, by Flo Rida.**

**Sissi's theme: Listen To Your Heart by Roxette.**

**Matthias' battle theme: William's battle theme from the original season 4.**

**Cybervenom's theme: We Will Rock You by Nickelback.**

**P.S. You can write your thoughts of Characters' themes in reviews. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
